


"Velvet-Sensei!"

by IvoryKeen



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alexander is pure boi, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If you can't read it write it, M/M, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Waver is shy mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryKeen/pseuds/IvoryKeen
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Waver and Rider. User & Anonymous Requests open!
Relationships: Alexander | Rider & Waver Velvet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	"Velvet-Sensei!"

Hello!

We really need more works with FGO's Waver and Prince Alexander. They have such good chemistry!

Eh, you know what they say. If you can't read it, write it!

**RULES**

All authors have rules, as much as it may suck. Here are mine, please follow them!

1: No 'dubious' content.* (Example, no slash with Waver and Alexander because of the PHYSICAL age difference.)

2: Don't harass me if I refuse your request or if you think I'm taking too long! I have a life too, please respect it!

3: Request MUST feature Waver & Rider (Either version!)

4: Please don't harass me for writing things you don't approve of! Please don't harass my readers for requesting things you don't approve of!

5: Additional rules may be added, but I can't think of anything right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Certain dubious content IS acceptable, but have more requirements.
> 
> Smut must have a plot and don't expect me to be amazing. I've never written smut before.
> 
> I have the right to deny smut requests, even if they fit the requirements.


End file.
